You suck!
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Because even the Oh-so glorious Kai lagged behind in few things ;D
**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Sorry for my unexplained absence. A lot of things happened. Some family tension which pretty much put off my mood off everything, including in writing and reading :'(…  
And my internet is acting like a sloth -.- **

**And then the rest of my days slumping off in visits and blah blah….you know what? I am making no sense whatsoever….so I can right now is say sorry :'(**

 **P.S. I really miss you guys! :')**

 **I dedicate this one-shot to Maskaihilfanatic:'D…I hope you like it Masroor!**

 **This one was inspired from the comics I came across in tumblr of Sasuke and Sakura: 3**

* * *

Chapter 01  
You suck!

It was a nice weather. The sun was partially hidden behind clouds, casting an overall shadowy atmosphere. The cool wind was blowing occasionally, caressing nearly everything and everyone, including the duo sitting beneath the tree.  
Kai and Hilary were leaning their backs against the trunk of the tree. They were sitting beside each other, their hands interlocked. Silence ascended upon them, but neither of them was uncomfortable by it. On the contrary, they felt at ease. Perks of going out, with a person who is fond of quietness. You happen to pick a few habits of them.  
This year couldn't have been better. They finally got together. In addition to that, BBA was fully restored now. Renovations and construction of the city was already taking place. The place represented less the picture of rubble. Any time now, the tournaments will take place.  
Tournaments…  
Hilary sighed. In any day, teams would be announced. She does have a general idea that what formation will it be. Ray and Max have decided to return, much to Tyson and Kenny's delight. Hilary was pleased too. She missed both of them.  
And Kai? Well the guy didn't say anything, but she thinks he might go back to Russian team. If that was the case, might as well fully utilize the time.

While the girl was thinking this, the boy's mind was elsewhere. It has been weeks since they went out and they never kissed. Sure Hilary did give him goodbye kisses, but they were only on cheeks, never on lips.  
Not that he was complaining, neither she was. Though he did detected a slight longing in his girlfriend eyes, whenever they would pass a kissing couple or come across the scene in a movie, where the said action was taking place. It was there for a fleeting second, but present.  
Well truth be told, he did found her lips tempting whenever she would talk. The lip gloss color daubed on it would entice him to touch it.  
Sadly he couldn't, because they were in company of many. He doesn't think he could kiss in front of everybody. Well he hadn't done it in private, let alone publically. So leave that out now.  
Stop! They were alone, right? No one was here, except for both of them. Might as well risk it. Mustering up the courage, he spoke;

"Hilary…"  
"Kai…."

Both of them paused. They addressed each other at the same time.

"You want to say something Kai?" Hilary asked.  
"Yeah….but you first….." Kai answered.  
"Oh okay…."The girl breathed before speaking up again" There is this new restaurant that just opened up across the street. I heard from Sal it's great. We should totally check it out"  
"Sure…."  
"We could invite the other boys as well?" the brunette added tentatively" It will be just like old times!"  
"I suppose….."

Hilary straightened up, dusting up her palms. After a second, she realized Kai haven't moved an inch. She looked up.

"Something wrong Kai?"

The girl then froze. Kai was staring at her. His gaze was burning the insides of her. Such Intensity those orbs were releasing.  
Kai leaned forward, a predatory smirk adorning his handsome features. This only made the girl more flustered. What's with that smile?!

"Kai….." Hilary whispered.

The dual colored haired individual grasped her shoulders, bringing her near. After a moment or two, did it occur to her what was actually happening.

'Is he really going to kiss me?!'

Kai closed the distance between them, by placing his lips on her warm ones. They were so soft. He closed his eyes. It seemed like they were getting somewhere.

But after a minute he opened his eyes and found to his shock that Hilary's eyes were open. Her lips weren't even moving in synchronization with his.  
Confused, he broke apart. Hilary regarded him with a coolly look. What's up with that?

The next step and words made him want to bury himself in ground in embarrassment. Hilary wiped her mouth. She wiped it! As though she was disgusted by his antics.

"Was that a kiss Kai?"

Dumbfounded, he nodded.

"I see…."Hilary commented" Well you **sucked** at it"

'I what?'  
That hit him, quite hard actually. Of all of things he had to lag behind, it was the kissing. How cruel was that?!

Seeing the crestfallen look on her boyfriend's face, she smiled inwardly. She got to keep her act together. Wearing a somber expression, she proceeded to explain;  
"You lacked Delicacy in it…"  
"Oh…."

Dammit he should have practiced beforehand. Or googled it perhaps. The search engine was always coming up with suggestions like How to kiss and etc. etc…..  
He should have clicked on the former tab. At least it would have saved him from the overwhelming shame he was currently indulged in.

"Okay…..i said you sucked at it, doesn't mean you can't try it again…." Hilary added, rather innocently.

This made him see blood. He glanced towards Hilary and found she was smiling coyly at him.

'Dammit! She's toying with me!'

But then Kai smiled. He wasn't the one for talks. He believes in doing them. If anyone wronged him, he would prove to them, how very much they were mistaken.

"Hn…..come here!" He commanded.

Hilary obediently crawled to him.

"Pucker up those lips! I was just _warming_ up!" Kai ordered.  
"Alright…..show me what you are made of Hiwatari!" Hilary challenged.  
"Gladly!"

And with that, the Russian lad crashed his lips upon the Japanese girl. He bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan. That allowed him free access, because soon enough he plunged his tongue in her mouth and began wrestling it with hers.  
The air around them was getting hot. The need to breathe became urgent. They broke apart.

Kai looked at her, satisfied. She was blushing and had the same longing look in her ruby colored eyes. She wanted more. But it ain't going to be easy.

"Want more?" He whispered hotly.  
Dazed she nodded.

"Beg for it!" he hissed.

Gulping she managed to stammer;  
"Kai…..please…I want…."

He didn't let her finish the sentence, for once again their lips were busy. The wind blew, making the brunette shiver. The dual haired individual sensed that. In reaction he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, almost cuddling her.  
Hilary hands went into his thick hair, tugging at it, further deepening the kiss.

After a while, did it end. Kai looked at Hilary, who appeared out of breadth and her forehead was carrying a light sheen of sweat. He was the one responsible for making her like this and boy did it felt wonderful!

"What were you saying about 'You sucked' at it?" Kai mocked.  
"I was wrong…"  
"And?"

Hilary slumped. It wasn't going to be easy.  
"I shouldn't have doubted you….."  
"Good!"

Kai then stood up, setting the brunette on her feet.

"Come on…..let's go to that new place"

Together they went, hand in hand towards bistro. The Russian blader right now was basking in glory, while the Japanese coach was secretly cheering herself. Because she just found out, how to screw the knobs of Phoenix wielder.

The end 

* * *

**Review?  
P.S. Pardon me Masroor for being such an uloo ka patha! : S **


End file.
